Movie preview
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: The smashers create a movie preview for an upcoming movie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't have a lot to talk about.**

**Chapter 1: The preview of a movie**

I don't own the smashers, and I am in no way affiliated with Nintendo.

All twenty-six smashers were all lounging on one couch somehow, watching a TV. About an hour later, Nana watched, stunned, at Popo, who had stood up and cheered at the show just watched, which was apparently an hour long.

"It's a blank TV," muttered Nana.

"Can we watch the preview we created, now? Of the new smash movie?" All nodded in agreement. Actually, no one knew what they were nodding in. It could be disagreement. But I'm sure it's agreement.

Mewtwo put in a video, and the TV was turned on.

The text "26 Smashers..." slowly flew across the screen and then out of the TV, hitting Mewtwo in the face accompanied by unconvincing audio.

"1 to rule them all...and I guess that includes himself...so he rules himself too...and...ok...what?"

Mewtwo's voice was heard in the background. "Just say your line—fade in, fade in--"

"Where's the button--" The screen slowly faded in to reveal a sillhoutte.

"Turn on the camera lights--" Mewtwo's voice was heard in the background, furiously at Master Hand, one of the cameramen.

Mario appeared on screen, looking east.

"This camera! This camera!"

Mario turned toward the screen. "It appears the princess has been captured by Bowser!"

"That's not the plot! Say your line!"

"A mysterious figure has snuck aboard the Arwing," he muttered. "What will we do?" he asked, equally monotonous.

The screen continously changed to Peach's Castle, the air, the Arwing, the sky, and for some reason a hot tub.

The screen cut to Bowser talking to the camera in the middle of something about the middle ages, something previously filmed, but then cut to Kirby and Mario fighting.

"Who will win?"

"What?" shrieked Kirby.

"Just continue fighting! You won't know...unless you watch...Smash Tournament!" The text flew out and hit Mewtwo again.

"It said it was something about the Arwing. How is that even relevant to a Smash Tournament?" said Fox, annoyed.

"Something happens," said Mewtwo. "We haven't finished the movie yet, only the preview."

**It was short...but hopefully next chapter will be the actual movie...**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update this fanfiction. Make sure everyone reads "Super Smash Brothers Tournament" as well!

Chapter 2: Filming the movie

Mewtwo glided over to one part of the field next to where Mario was standing.

Kirby was standing next to Roy and Donkey Kong.

"Donkey Kong isn't in this scene!" yelled Link.

"Whatever, he doesn't get any good parts anyway," said Master Hand.

"Alright, action!" Link screamed into Luigi's ear for no reason.

"Kirby, you're not the one I used to know! Everything has changed! I'm sorry, but we have to put an end to this!"

"You don't know me," said Kirby. "I don't care who you are!"

"That doesn't make any sense," said Mario.

"Hold on," said Kirby, pulling out the script. "Yeah, I'm supposed to say that. What the hell, Link? What does that mean?"

"Just keep going!" whispered Link from behind the cameras.

"Alright, Kirby, if that's how it is," said Mario. "We'll fight!"

They both darted at each other. Mario threw a fireball at Kirby, who ate it. Just then, torn pieces of cardboard in the shape of a plane came flying in.

"That's not what I ordered!" screamed Link. "That piece of crap couldn't even make it as a Subspace Emissary boss!"

"That was low," said Mario.

"Get back to your—Master Hand, why is the camera on a frog?"

"Um, well, it represents the significance of fighting each other."

"No it doesn't. Turn the camera the right way."

Master Hand turned the camera around. The cardboard Arwing had already landed.

"It looks like we're going to have to put aside our differences for now and work together, Kirby," said Donkey Kong.

"We were already on the same side," said Kirby, irritated. "I mean, yes. Let's board the plane and wipe out the enemies."

They all made an attempt to get on the plane, but Donkey Kong ended up crushing it with his foot.

"Well, we did it," said Donkey Kong.

"Cut!" Link shrieked, punching Luigi in the face. "Next scene."

"It appears our plan didn't work," said Meta Knight.

"Because of that plane!" yelled Wolf. "That's nothing like mine!"

"Maybe not, but our budget wasn't high enough." Meta Knight looked behind him, which revealed three coins in a glass. "Ruin my plan, will they? They'll pay for that."

"Good job, guys," said Link. "But I never said 'action.'"

"Are you serious?" yelled Meta Knight. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I forgot," said Link.

"Damn it!" shrieked Meta Knight.


End file.
